


Tired

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystrade is tired. Written with TheBustyBarmaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

"Gregory Lestrade, if you dare come to work late again, I'll make sure you won't have work to be late to!" The supervisor snapped before slamming Greg's office door.

Greg groaned. "What about the fact that I was at work until five thirty this morning?" He mumbled to the door and dropped his head on his desk. He was really tired. Suddenly, a tap on his door interrupted his thoughts. "Huh?" he blinked blearily. "Come in."

Mycroft waltzed in and smiled softly at his lover. "Long day?" He murmured.

"It hasn't even started yet!"

Mycroft hummed before glaring at the door. "Your supervisor is a very difficult man." He growled.

"I'd noticed, My." Greg sighed.

"I should have him investigated."

"You do that."

"And fired."

"Good for you." Greg really wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Gregory?"

"Hmm?" Greg was still distracted.

"What's wrong? You seem distracted."

"Tired."

"Would you like to go home?"

"Work."

"I can get you off."

"But people need me." Greg face planted his desk.

Mycroft walked over to Greg's side of the desk. "People need you healthy." He murmured softly. Greg mumbled something into the papers on his desk. "I didn't hear that, darling." He mumbled again. Mycroft sighed before tilting Greg's head up with two fingers. "Gregory." Greg was asleep. Mycroft sighed with a soft smile before taking Greg into his arms and carrying him out. He mumbled something again and curled into the warm chest he was held against. Mycroft chuckled before kissing the top of his head. He sighed and shifted minutely. Mycroft smiled again before placing him in the car.

Greg woke up a little. "My?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Where am I?"

"In the car."

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking you home."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because you need it."

"Need… Home?"

"Yes, darling."

"Oh." Greg lay his head back down on the seat. Mycroft smiled and ran a hand through Greg's hair soothingly. He began to snore softly. Mycroft continued to brush Gregory's hair with his fingers softly as he stared out the window. Greg smiled in his sleep. Mycroft nudged Greg when they stopped before picking him up and carrying him inside. Greg snuggled into him. Mycroft chuckled before nuzzling his cheek. Greg smiled again. Mycroft hummed and kissed his cheek. He leaned into him and sighed. Mycroft gave a soft smile before leaning his own head back and closing his eyes. They lay there quietly until Mycroft's mobile goes off.

Mycroft growled in irritation before answering it, his government face sliding on automatically. "Yes?"

Greg stirred, "My?"

Mycroft held up a finger. "Yes, sir. I understand." He paused. "Yes, sir. It won't happen again. Yes, sir." He paused again. "Yes, sir. I will tell her. Yes, sir." He pulled the phone away as the other person on the line hung up before sighing heavily and looking considerably more tired than he was about five seconds ago.

"My?"

"Yes, darling." Mycroft cleared his face and smiled at Gregory softly, no trace of any weariness.

"What happened? Normally other people are saying 'yes, sir' to you."

Mycroft cleared his throat. "That was a person who everyone says 'yes, sir' to." He murmured.

"Oh. Did something happen?"

"Nothing that I can't handle."

"Oh. Okay." Greg closed his eyes and relaxed. Mycroft stayed silent for the rest of the time that Greg was conscious.

Mycroft sighed as he tapped away at a calculator and looked at the numbers with a frown. He then turned to some paperwork and scribbled a few things. He glanced at the clock. Greg had been asleep for six hours. The D.I. was exhausted so he would let him sleep. He rubbed his eyes with one hand. He couldn't sleep. He was behind on paperwork and now that one of the Prime Minister's mistresses had decided to slip away with a few more dollars than he was comfortable with, he knew even more was going to come through. Looked like yet another all-nighter for him. Greg awoke to the sun greeting him through the curtains, it had to be mid afternoon. He sat up with a yawn, looking for My. Mycroft was still in his office, working. Greg ploded out of the bedroom in search of him. As soon as Greg went into his office, he turned in his chair. "Hello, darling." Mycroft murmured.

"Now you sound like the one who needs sleep." He looked at his watch. "At four in the afternoon."

"I'm fine." Mycroft smiled.

Greg raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged. "Do you want something? I'm thinking I want some coffee."

"I'm fine." Mycroft murmured.

"Alright." Greg sighed and Mycroft returned his attention to the paperwork. Greg got up and got himself coffee and was back in My's office in ten minutes. Mycroft was still working, focused. Greg sighed and enjoyed his coffee. Mycroft continued working, unaware of Gregory's presence. Greg played games on his phone, waiting for My to notice him or for it to get to a decent time so he could drag him away for something to eat. But that time didn't come. Mycroft continued scribbling away. When Greg looked at the clock again, it was close to seven and his stomach was growling. He got up to make My and himself sandwiches. Mycroft didn't even register him leaving. Greg returned with two sandwiches and Cheetos. He placed the sandwich next to his elbow and replaced his pen with a Cheeto. It was rather amusing watching him try to write with it.

Mycroft blinked at it in confusion before looking up at Gregory. "Darling?"

"Yes, dear?" Greg was doing his best not to laugh, he failed at keeping the smirk off his face.

"Why is my pen a Cheeto?"

"Because you're so hungry that your magnificent mind willed it to be a Cheeto."

Mycroft snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. My mind would not be so foolish." Greg grinned at him. "Now give me my pen back."

"Eat and I may consider it." Greg took a large bite out of his sandwich.

Mycroft frowned. "I'm not hungry."

"At least eat the Cheeto. It's been with you for so long."

"It most certainly has not."

"About three pages, yeah. I was rather surprised."

"Three pages is nothing." Mycroft snorted.

"For a Cheeto, yes!"

Mycroft sighed. "No."

"Just eat it, My."

"Not hungry."

"Don't care, My. You need to eat."

"I don't need to do such a thing. I can survive without food for a day."

"Then when was the last time you ate?"

"This morning."

"Somehow I don't believe you. Just eat the food." He took a bite out of his sandwich.

"I have work to do." He opened a drawer to search for a pen.

"Eat, then work. That Cheeto is lonely."

"No." Mycroft huffed.

"My, you need to eat." Greg wiped mayo off his face.

Mycroft huffed again. "No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"It's a perfectly good pass time. You know, keeps you alive and all that."

"But I don't need it right now."

"My, eat the sandwich."

"No."

"C'mon, My. I made it just for you." Greg pouted at him.

Mycroft sighed. "Fine." He reached over and took a bite. "There." He set it down. Greg frowned at him. "I ate!"

"Not enough!"

Mycroft sighed before eating half of it. "Better?"

"Much." Greg sat there munching on Cheetos.

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "I need my pen." Greg threw it at him, gently. It was covered in Cheeto cheese. Mycroft wrinkled his nose in disgust. Greg grinned at him. Mycroft shot him a glare before taking out a tissue and wiping the pen. Greg got up and left, getting rid of his plate. Mycroft continued working as he rubbed his forehead once again. Greg sighed as the door closed.

Mycroft awoke with his head on his desk. He groaned as his neck cracked before he looked at the piles of paperwork that awaited his attention. Greg had come in at some point and was snoring softly on the couch. Mycroft looked at his lover softly before walking over and wrapping a blanket around him. Greg stirred and mumbled something. Mycroft leaned over and pressed his lips against his lover's forehead before leaving to get some tea. Greg curled into his blanket. Mycroft soon returned with a cup of tea and sat back down at his desk. Greg awoke, smelling tea. Mycroft turned and leaned to give him a quick kiss. "Evening, darling." He murmured.

He yawned. "Wha' time is it?"

"Eight."

"Oh." Greg face planted the couch again.

Mycroft chuckled and kissed the back of his lover's head. "I love you." Greg mumbled something into the couch. "Didn't hear that, darling."

He lifted his head and mumbled, "Love o', too."

Mycroft chuckled. "You're adorable."

"Thanks." Face back to cushion.

Mycroft smiled before kissing his cheek. "Would you like me to get anything?"

"Sleep."

"You can do that on your own." Mycroft murmured and Greg hummed. Mycroft smiled. Greg pulled the blanket over his head. Mycroft laughed before laying next to Greg. Greg moved over as much as he could on the couch. Mycroft kissed him sweetly. Greg smiled and snuggled into him. "You're quite tired." Mycroft observed.

"Mhm."

"Why? You slept all day."

"Mmm."

Mycroft felt his forehead. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Don' think so."

Mycroft sighed. "Darling?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't sound sure."

"Oh."

Mycroft sighed. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Mmm, tired."

"Why?" Mycroft prodded. "You've been tired all day."

"I dunno."

Mycroft gave a frustrated sigh and pulled away. "Fine."

"Mmm, My. Cold." Greg rubbed his face on his blanket.

Mycroft frowned again before leaning over and placing his forehead against Greg's. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

"I dunno, My." He looked around. "Why am I on the couch, My?"

"You must have come in some time last night after I fell asleep at my desk."

"Oh. Missed you."

"I missed you too." Mycroft kissed his forehead. He hummed. Mycroft smiled and hugged him close. Greg smiled and curled in closer to My. Mycroft sighed before laying back down next to Greg as exhaustion swept through him suddenly.

"You sick, too?" Greg asked and Mycroft sighed.

"Perhaps." Mycroft murmured and Greg hummed in response. "Gregory?"

"Yeah?"

"Shall we just sleep?"

"Sounds nice."

"Deal." Mycroft murmured before closing his eyes. Greg smiled before closing his eyes as well. Both of them drifted off fairly quickly, holding each other in their sleep.


End file.
